A Dog in the Clans
by catspider12
Summary: Frogkit is a normal ShadowClan kit, taken in after being found by a elder. But when he finds out that he's not a cat, things get much different. He is exiled from the clans, only to come back with some Leashed Dogs to find that they have been attacked by something more powerful then a clan. Can he convince the clans to work side by side once again, save the forest from a new evil?
1. Prologue

**Hi again my friends! Of course it's me,** _ **catspider12**_ **here.**

 **This story is based off my yellow-lab bulldog mix,(Labulldor is what I call it) Tucker the puppy.**

 **I call him the green labulldor for three reasons: 1. He loves green, 2. He once got so covered in grass stains I couldn't see the yellow, and 3. His eyes bulge out of his head when he's hyper like a frog.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story!**

Quailsplash crouched with her fellow medicine-cats and pressed her nose to the moonstone. She felt the strange cold tingle of the stone on her nose as she drifted to sleep.

"Quailsplash", she heard her name being called by what seemed the wind, slowly whisking in her ears and getting louder and louder until she could she several cats shouting her name, "Quailsplash", she recognized some of the cats in the crowd. A tortoiseshell tabby she-cat named Redheart and a yellow-striped tom named Tawnyclaw were some of the first cats she noticed first.

"I am here cats of StarClan", she mewed, padding up to the starry shapes, "What do you have to share with me this Half-moon?", they all stared as she walked slowly forward, watching her in eerie silence.

" _As sunlight breaks the darkness, the Frog will be the stone that breaks the tide of red and white_ ", Redheart murmured softly.

Once again, StarClan's prophecy made no sense. Quailsplash felt her paws flying off the ground, the dream melted away into darkness.

…

Kinkedtail was a grumpy, old, elder with a sleek black pelt and yellow eyes. He had always loved the forest and had grown up by it. But he had one place that he could go to get out of clan drama, his little sunny hollow. It was a little crevasse that seemed to have been dug into the thick, hard earth by twolegs. He thought that because the dirt was smooth with no paw marks in sight.

As he neared the corner that lead to the hollow, he heard a soft mewling. A large, yellow, newborn tom kit was inside the hollow. It was squealing and squirming in the hollow, it's yellow pelt glittering in the sunlight. His eyes were still squeezed shut and his ears were plastered to his head.

Kinkedtail grabbed the kit by the scruff and started once again back to his camp.

…

"You found WHAT!", roared Heronstar.

"A kit, Heronstar", mewed Kinkedtail, "A large, newborn, kit."

"Put the scrawny lump of fur in the nursery with Mothreed, she had her kits while you were gone", said Heronstar reluctantly, "We will discuss this more in the morning", he strutted of to his cave, grumbling with rage.

Kinkedtail did as he was told and picked up the kit. It's fur was soft as he grabbed it's scruff with his jaws. The kit seemed bigger than your average newborn kit, it was probably at least twice the size of Mothreed's newborns.

As he carried it to the nursery, he saw a pair of eyes staring at the little thing. Mapleleaf had always not had a taste for kits. Although with this one, her eyes were filled with hatred. Kinkedtail ignored this and walked toward the nursery with the kit in his jaws.

...

"Please", pleaded Kinkedtail to the new mother, "Can you nurse this kit? I found it in the hollow starving, cold, and alone."

"Of course", mewed the silver she-cat, "Oh you poor thing", she cooed to the kit.

"Thank you", mewed Kinkedtail, relieved that the kit would be safe in ShadowClan.


	2. Apprenticeship Hardships

**Hello friends and fans! This is the first chapter of my new, amazing story, A Dog in the Clans!**

 **Enjoy!**

Frogkit woke up and yawned, his yellow-white fur shining in the small ray of sunlight that came into of the nursery. His mother, Mothreed licked his head and mewed, "Go find your siblings. They left a couple minutes ago."

"Yes mother", he answered, stretching.

He walked out of the den, only to be knocked to the ground by a gray flash of fur. It was Graykit, his brother.

"Get of of me you big lump!", mewed Frogkit, his voice muffled by gray fur.

"Okay", mewed Graykit mischievously. He rolled off of Frogkit and and a flash of brown fur landed on him.

"GRAYKIT! BROWNKIT!", he roared, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Okay Okay", mewed Graykit, "I got off of you though", he said laughing as Frogkit chased them. He barreled into his littermates. Being bigger than them, he squished them easily.

"Frogkit", Brownkit squeaked, "I know you're trying to get revenge but we can't breath."

"Oh, sorry", apologized Frogkit. He got off his brothers who then tackled him to the ground once again. It went on like that, Frogkit played with his family. As he played he noticed some eyes on him, Mapleleaf, she never had seemed to like him. Frogkit hoped that he wouldn't have her as a mentor. His mind lit up as he thought about his apprenticeship, he would be a apprentice just that next evening while Graykit and Brownkit had to wait three more days! His mind went back to playing as Graykit nibbled on his ear. He growled and jumped on him.

…

Heronstar watched Frogkit, from the kit's drooping ears to his otter-like tail, he knew that the kit couldn't be a cat. But what was the friendly creature, if not a cat, then what? He scored his mind for animals that he had seen before that looked like Frogkit. Finally, one thing latched in his mind, dog.

…

"Frogkit, step forward", mewed Heronstar, "Frogkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frogpaw. Your mentor will be Mapleleaf", _No, not Mapleleaf!_ , "Mapleleaf, you are ready for an apprentice. I hope you pass on your courage and strength to Frogpaw."

Frogpaw reached up his muzzle and touched noses with Mapleleaf. Mapleleaf stared at him with eyes full of hatred, her cold blue eyes showing how much she despised him. _I don't think this will be as fun of an apprenticeship as I had hoped._

...

Frogpaw woke up to hear his mentor screeching.

"Toadkit, wake up", Mapleleaf yowled, "I need to show you the territory today. So get up or go crawling back to your mother."

Frogpaw stumbled out of the den, his heart pounded, he would get to see the territory. Even if he had a mean mentor, at least he got to see the territory!

"My name isn't Toadkit", he argued, "It's Frogpaw."

"Don't argue with me me Toadkit", she replied, her gray pelt fluffing up in rage.

They headed for the camp exit, Frogpaw squealed with joy and bounded out of camp.

"Toadkit, come back here", Mapleleaf yelled, "You're going to get eaten by an owl or a hawk and I will laugh as you die."

Frogpaw walked back, sighing, "Yes Mapleleaf", he mewed. They padded along the forest, Mapleleaf rudely yelling at him and pointing out things that were important.

"This is the WindClan border", she grumbled, gesturing to an open moor with a strange scent that Frogpaw had only caught whiffs of from camp, "They are scrawny rabbit chasers who care about ThunderClan to much."

Suddenly, a figure came out of the small crevasse of pine trees on the WindClan side, "Scrawny rabbit chasers huh."

It was a skinny, lithe tom with sleek black fur and amber eyes.

"Is that what they're telling ShadowClan apprentices these days Mapleleaf?"

Mapleleaf broke into a… purr!, "All accept you Brackenshine", she mewed softly. She then remembered that Frogpaw was there and said, "Toadkit, go back to camp now!"

"I-i don't know the way", he squealed.

"Do you have a nose Toadkit?"

"Y-yes."

"THEN FOLLOW OUR SCENT TRAIL BACK HOME!"

Frogpaw took one last look at his mentor, and ran home.

…

"Mapleleaf was letting a WindClan cat on our border and was purring to him!", mewed Heronstar, shocked.

"Yes Heronstar", Frogpaw answered.

"I'll talk to her", Heronstar mewed, "Now run along."

…

"You didn't have to be so harsh to that kit", Brackenshine mewed softly to Mapleleaf as the large apprentice disappeared in the leafy arms of the forest.

"The problem is that I don't think he is a kit", Mapleleaf replied, "Look at his ears, size, and otter-like tail. He is a dog"

"He is a dog, yes but he is still young and energetic", retorted Brackenshine, "What he looks like on the outside doesn't change what he feels on the inside. He cares about ShadowClan just as much as any ShadowClan warrior. Dog or not, that puppy is special and loyal to ShadowClan."

"You might be right", Mapleleaf agreed, "But I still don't trust him."

"Just give him a chance", mewed Brackenshine.

"I'll be a little less hard on him", Mapleleaf admited, "At least, I'll try."

 **Do you think Mapleleaf will keep her word? Find out next time on, A Dog in the Clans!**


	3. The Truth of Frogpaw Pt 1

**About now, almost everyone knows that he's a dog accept himself.**

"The cats I'll be taking with me to the gathering will be", mewed Heronstar, "Graypaw, Brownpaw, Frogpaw", _Yes! My first gathering!_ , "Mapleleaf, Junipernose, Appleflower, Redsplotch, Quailsplash, Kinkedtail, Paleface, Olivetail, Mothreed, and Robinclaw. We will leave at moonrise."

Graypaw And Brownpaw ran over to their mentors, Junipernose and Appleflower, and started asking them all sorts of questions about the gathering.

 _I wish I could do that with my mentor_ , Frogpaw thought sadly.

"Hey Toad… I mean, Frogpaw", mewed a cat behind him.

He turned around and saw, Mapleleaf staring at him. This time not with cold hate filled eyes, but with kind questioning eyes that had a spark of triumph.

He decided to ignore that and ask questions about the gathering.

Frogpaw stumbled forward and asked, "What do fourtrees look like?"

"They are large massive oak trees with branches that seem to reach up to the stars", she replied.

"Am I allowed to talk to other clan's apprentices?"

"Only if you don't give away to much.", mewed Mapleleaf, "Also try to learn their weaknesses incase you have to meet them in battle. Last question, then you have to rest for the long trip to fourtrees."

"Okay, What do RiverClan cats look like?", asked Frogpaw.

"They are fat, sleek, smell like fish, and swim", answered Mapleleaf, "Now go to your nest."

Frogpaw did as he was told and went to his nest. He saw his foster-littermates doing the same thing and moving reluctantly to the apprentices den.

"It's our first gathering!", Frogpaw mewed excitedly.

"We know because we're actually going to it", Brownpaw sneered, "While you were talking to your mentor, Heronstar replaced you with Reedpaw."

"W-what?", squeaked Frogpaw.

"You've been replaced to go to the gathering you dumb mange-pelt", Graypaw replied, "We all hate you, DOG!"

"Run back to your big barking mother", yowled Brownpaw.

"You're lying", cried Frogpaw, "I'm a cat, not a dog! Mothreed's my mother, you're my littermates."

"That's not what Mapleleaf said", retorted Graypaw.

Now Frogpaw understood, Mapleleaf was only being nice to him, because he wouldn't be with the clan much longer because of whatever she had said. He ran to the leader's den and pushed through the long vines that lead inside.

"Is it true?", he asked Heronstar.

"What young one?", the blue-gray tom responded.

"Everything", yelled Frogpaw, "That I am a dog. That I'm not allowed to go to the gathering because of you and Mapleleaf. That Mothreed isn't my mother!"

"All of that is true", said Heronstar calmly.

"Then WHY didn't you tell me?!", cried Frogpaw.

"Ask the elder named Kinkedtail", responded Heronstar, looking at his paws, "He found you. As for the gathering, Mapleleaf said it would be safer for you if you didn't go. She was right, the clans hate dogs, accept this one I guess, they would kill you if they saw you."

"I will speak to Kinkedtail", nodded Frogpaw, "And Mapleleaf."

 **See his talks next time with, A Dog in the Clans!**


	4. The Truth of Frogpaw Pt 2

**Time to see Frogpaw's "chat" with his founder, mentor, and foster mother.**

Frogpaw stormed out of the den, he stopped, sat down, and took a deep breath. Then, he looked at his tail, it was long, otter-like, and wagged when he was happy, not when he was scared like a cat. It was true, he really wasn't a cat, but a slobbery dog.

His mother, no, foster-mother, used to tell them stories of the beastly creatures when they were two moons old. This is the one she always told gave him the shivers, for two reasons:

 _One freezing day in leaf-bare , your father, Buzzardpelt, who was the old deputy and died of greencough before he could meet you, and I went out into the snow-filled forest. We hunted and played in the blizzard. It was very cold and your father's whiskers were turning to ice, but we kept going._

 _That was when we fell in love. We were laughing and rolling in the snow and had found a nice hollow that Kinkedtail now calls, his "non-drama" hollow._

 _Just then, a yellow, thick coated she-dog came into the hollow that we were warming up in. It barked and screeched, ripping the moss we had lain on it to shreds. She actually looked a lot like you Frogkit. She ripped our fur to shreds, we actually had no fur for the rest of leaf-bare. We lead the dog back to our home and our clan drove her out for good._

 _That is how I met your father._

Frogpaw had always listened to that story with wonder and fierce, pride, thinking his actual father would always be watching him. But no, Buzzardpelt was probably up there in StarClan, scorning Mothreed for bringing a dog into the nursery with their precious kits.

Frogpaw got up and marched into the Elder's Den. He found Kinkedtail in the far back, watching him with wary eyes.

"I thought you might come", the old tom croaked, "Are you going to ask about… everything?"

"I've come to ask why you brought me here. You must've known I was a dog when you found me", yelled Frogpaw.

"I didn't know when I found you", the elder murmured, "I figured it out when you were just climbing out of the nursery."

"What do you know about my mother?", Frogpaw asked, calming down.

"All I know is when Mothreed fell in love with Buzzardpelt. She encountered your mother", Kinkedtail mewed, "From her description of the dog, moons later it lead me to knowing that it was your mother. She always said that it looked exactly like you."

"Thank you for this information", said Frogpaw, getting up, "I have to speak with my mentor now."

"Your welcome youngun", croaked the elder.

Frogpaw left the elder to sleep and headed to the Warrior's Den to speak to his mentor.

...

Frogpaw stormed off to the warriors den to talk to Mapleleaf, he still couldn't believe that he was a dog. As he padded inside, Mapleleaf was nowhere to be found, in fact, no warriors were in the den but Mothreed, his supposed "mother", was sitting in her nest.

"I was expecting you son", she murmured.

"I'm not your son", Frogpaw raged, "Why did you let me live!?"

"You were young at the time", Mothreed responded, "I couldn't have let a newborn, what I thought was a kit at the time, die."

"You have the exact same answers as Kinkedtail", he sneered.

She looked at her paws, tears welling in her eyes.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be safe", Mothreed cried, "For you to be happy and never be doubtful about what you look like on the outside, but to think about what you feel on the inside. For you to have young, to be brave, to have love in your heart. To be grateful, caring, to have a mate. I guess I never should have tried to raise you."

She tore past Frogpaw and out of the den, "Mother, wait", he called. But it was to late, Mothreed had left and it was all his fault for whatever thing she was going to do next.

"Well, that wasn't very smart", mewed a voice behind him half scorning, half sympathetic. It was of course, Mapleleaf, "I assume you want to talk to me."

"Yes", Frogpaw mewed, "Why did you change from hating me, to accepting questions? Also, why did you ask Heronstar to replace me to go to the gathering?"

"Brackenshine, the WindClan warrior made me believe that you were a true warrior of ShadowClan", Mapleleaf mewed, "I was too mouse-brained to believe in you in the first place. I wish I could have seen it at first and not have said all those awful things to you. I asked to replace us because all of the cats at the gathering would look at you, and see an untrustworthy dog. But your not one, the other clans would have declared war on us, I know because we would do the same thing to any other clan if they were housing a dog before we got you. The other clans would team up, and drive us out, all because we were protecting the fiercest apprentice I know, you."

Tears were coming out of her eyes, and Frogpaw braced for her to run out of the den, but instead, she pushed her nose into his neck fur.

"I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you", Mapleleaf mewed as she straightened and looked him in the eye, "Truly and very. I've talked to Heronstar, and he agrees that it's time for you to become a warrior."

Frogpaw's eyes light up, "A Warrior, for real?"

"Yes young one", Mapleleaf said as she smiled at the dog's enthusiasm.

…

"I Heronstar, leader of ShadowClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Frogpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do", answered Frogpaw exitedly.

Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frogpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frogeyes, in reference to your big, frog-like eyes. StarClan honors your bravery, skill, and big heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Heronstar rested his muzzle on Frogeyes' head, and Frogeyes returned the gesture by licking Heronstar's shoulder.

"Frogeyes! Frogeyes! Frogeyes! Frogeyes!", cheered the clan.

"Tonight you will sit a silent vigil", Heronstar ordered, "You are not allowed to talk or move until sunrise, unless of course we are being attacked."

"Yes Heronstar", Frogeyes answered.

"Go now", Heronstar mewed.


	5. Frogeyes' Patrolling Hardships

**Well, here comes the sad part. I'm not going to spoil any more than that, this time.**

Frogeyes woke up and stretched, it was his first day as a real warrior! He ran outside, cherishing the wind in his fur and the spot of sun on his pelt. He slowed down and trotted to where the deputy, Redsplotch, who was a black tom with a flash of ginger on his back, was organizing patrols in the little rocky hollow beside the fresh-kill pile.

"For the Morning Patrol", he was saying, "I want you to lead it", he gestured toward Frogeyes.

"Me", he said, shocked.

"Yes you", Redsplotch responded, "Take three cats with you of your choice and go to where the WindClan border starts to where it meets with RiverClan."

"Y-yes Redsplotch", Frogeyes murmured warily.

Frogeyes padded over to where Paleface, a ginger tabby with a white face, Olivetail, a black tom with green eyes, and Robinclaw, a gray tom with a ginger underbelly, were sharing tongues next to the Warrior's Den.

"Morning Patrol", he asked as he padded up to their clearing.

"Sure thing", mewed Robinclaw, who was looking at Frogeyes with doubt and, fear in his eyes.

"I might as well", said Paleface boredly with an untrusting look at Frogeyes.

"Okay", agreed Olivetail warily, glancing at Frogeyes' claws and teeth.

The three cats followed slowly behind Frogeyes with what he knew was fear and untrust. He lead them out of camp and into the forest, their eyes piercing into his back like brambles and bracken thorns.

When they reached the WindClan border, Frogeyes' back was full of nettles. When he looked back, he saw forced love and joy that they were on his patrol. When he looked away, the stinging feeling came back and washed him in guilt. Guilt that he was a dog, an orphan, raised by a emotional mess for a foster-mother, found by an elder in a little rock hollow, about his whole life. Why did StarClan make him suffer like this? It hurt to be rejected by everything you've ever known and loved.

Redsplotch probably hated him to. _That's why he sent me on that patrol._ Thought Frogeyes sadly, _He knew that this would happen._

They had finally made it to the point where WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan territories meet when Robinclaw said, "Let's mark the border and go home."

They all agreed and made the border markers smell fresh again. Then they started the long trek home. The whole way there, Frogeyes' back prickled once again with the hurtful gaze of his clanmates.

…

Brackenshine watched as the puppy he had met moons ago, mark the border with his clanmates as a young dog. Mapleleaf had promised to meet him right here in this hollow in the morning. He had told his leader, Gorsestar, that he was going to patrol the ShadowClan border and rushed to the meeting place.

Suddenly, a figure came into the hollow.

"There you are Mapleleaf", he mewed coyly, "I was about to leave, I thought you weren't coming."

"Oh, she isn't", said the cat that had slunk inside the crevasse, "Patrolling the ShadowClan border or breaking the warrior code?"

It was Gorsestar, "No Gorsestar, you see…", he started but was interrupted by his leader.

"I don't want any excuses", Gorsestar mewed, "I want to know why in StarClan's sake you chose a ShadowClan scumbag over one of your clanmates?"

"I… ", Brackenshine tried to answer.

"I killed her by the way", Gorsestar interrupted, smirking.

"Y-you killed Mapleleaf", Brackenshine sobbed.

"Yes", answered the leader, "I did, and now it's your turn."

Gorsestar lunged forward and slit Brackenshine's throat. The dying cat managed to strongly claw his leader's eyes.

As Brackenshine flopped to the ground, dead, Gorsestar screeched with pain, his eyes had been clawed out, nothing left but bloody, red, sockets where eyes once were.

…

Mapleleaf slunk out of the ShadowClan camp, she needed to spend some time with her mate, the WindClan warrior Brackenshine. She went down the small curve that lead to the little hollow just outside ShadowClan territory.

A lithe figure approached, Mapleleaf started forward at a quicker pace.

"Hello Brackenshine", she mewed to the shadowy cat, "Nice to see you again after all these moons."

"Oh, I'm not Brackenshine", mewed the cat, "That fool is waiting for you in a little hollow in my territory."

It was the WindClan leader, Gorsestar.

"You will pay for what you did to his mind", roared Gorsestar. He jumped toward her, unsheathing his claws, and tore out Mapleleaf's throat, making sure that it looked like a fox or a dog did it so no one suspected anything. He had found some dog-dung earlier and now smeared it where no cat could see it, but definitely smell the dog.

Now it was time for Brackenshine to die.

…

Frogeyes and his group stumbled into camp, on the way back, Frogeyes had cut his paws on a bunch of thorns so he was bloody. His paws were coated in the red liquid. The cuts didn't hurt as much as his clanmate's stares though.

He walked towards the high-stone where everyone seemed to be swarming.

"There he is", yelled Redsplotch, "He's the one who did this to Mapleleaf."

"What?", mewed Frogeyes, confused.

"You killed her", Redsplotch screeched, he looked at Heronstar and mewed, "She smells like dog, the clawmark is really big, and he has bloody paws", he then gestured to Olivetail, "Did he do this?"

"He did disappear for a little while when we had stopped to hunt and mark the boundary", he hissed.

"I didn't do anything", retorted Frogeyes.

"Let's knock him out and we'll see what to do with him in the morning", Heronstar mewed.

Frogeyes saw Redsplotch come closer and he felt a sharp pain on his head, then everything went dark.

 **How was that? Good? Next chapter is exile!**


	6. Exile and the Truth

**Well hello again Warriors Fans and fans of this story. Welcome back to: A Dog In The Clans!**

 **Today is Exile.**

Frogeyes woke up with a headache. He sat down, studying his surroundings. This place looked like the ShadowClan prison cave, about halfway through apprenticeship every apprentice had to sleep in the gloomy dungeon for two days so they knew how it felt like to betray their clan.

Then it came back to him, patrolling, marking the border, cutting his paws, Mapleleaf's bloody corpse, then total blackness. His clanmates thought that he had killed Mapleleaf! Frogeyes had to get out of here to tell them it wasn't the truth. He approached the exit cautiously, only to find Robinclaw and Olivetail herding him back in hissing ferociously.

"Get back, dog", growled Robinclaw.

"Yeah", snarled Olivetail, "Or kill us and get worse then what you've already got."

"I didn't do anything wrong", retorted Frogeyes.

"Oh let's see all the things you've done wrong", sneered Olivetail, "Come to ShadowClan, take our prey, kill your mentor, exist. Oh, I could go on and on."

"I didn't kill Mapleleaf and the prey was given to me by much nicer cats then you", Frogeyes shot back, "The other two I couldn't help with."

"Oh sure, sure", snorted Robinclaw, "To stop existing you could kill yourself and that would be considered helping by us."

Frogeyes didn't argue at that last comment. He just let them push him back into the dark, horrible cave that he had woke up in. He then put his head on his paws and went to sleep.

… _Two days earlier_

Redsplotch padded to the small cave where he had agreed to meet Gorsestar, the WindClan leader, to discuss the dog in the camp and a ShadowClan cat(Mapleleaf) and WindClan cat(Brackenshine).

The crevasse was small and went in between the two borders so the cats didn't have to cross the boundary that separated the cats from clawing each other apart.

"About time you showed up", mewed Gorsestar boredly, "Now, where's the dung?"

Redsplotch threw a lump of Frogeyes' dung toward the WindClan leader.

"It smells disgusting", said Gorsestar who was scrunching up his nose.

"It will make the ShadowClan cats think it was the dog who killed Brakenshine and Mapleleaf so they will put it out on him", Redsplotch mewed.

"That dog is the only one who could stand in my way of crushing the warrior clans", Gorsestar replied, "It would also kill two warriors that I despise."

"Then we are clear of each other's way?", asked Redsplotch.

"I will spare you when I bring the other creatures to destroy while I conquer", mewed Gorsestar.

"I will flee from clan territory with some loyal friends to the mountains", said Redsplotch with a gleam in his eye, "I will call our group the Tribe of Rushing Water. StarClan will become to us, the Tribe of Endless Hunting. They will call me, Teller of the Pointed Stones."

The cats left the cave back to their camps to sleep the rest of the night.

… _Back to the present_

Frogeyes stood in front of his clanmates, next to his leader. He had been called out for exile. Bracing his fear, Frogeyes turned to face Heronstar.

"You will be charged of killing your clanmate by", the leader mewed regaly, "Exile."

There was lots of complaint from the clan. Some wanted him to die, some wanted him not to be punished at all, and the remaining just wanted some blood to spill, and not Frogeyes'.

Heronstar ignored the racket below and said, "Frogeyes, warrior of ShadowClan. You have broken the Warrior Code by killing your clanmate who hasn't turned to the Place of No Stars. You must flee clan territory and never come back."

Frogeyes took one last minute to stare at his former clanmates before running out of the camp's moss wall.

 **Well, that's it. Gorsestar is now clearly the villain and Redsplotch helped him achieve his goal.**

 **But what are the mysterious "Other Creatures" reread the prophecy and try to find out.**

 **They are two creatures that aren't cats, NOT ONE!**


	7. Frogeyes meets River and Duke

**It's time for the Twolegplace!**

 **I am using River(my aunt's dog) and Duke(my Uncle's girlfriend's dog)**

 **Cue the dramatic forest music! DA DA, DA, DA, DA, DA DA DA**

Frogeyes had been wandering the Twolegplace for two days. There had been a few accidents where he had been running away, squealing, from other dogs until he remembered that he was one and walked away casually while the dog stared.

"Hello", he mewed to the latest one. She looked at him as though he had swallowed a toad.

"Rarf", barked the dog, she had short brown fur with a white underbelly and hazel eyes.

"Uh", Frogeyes mewed.

"Whyll ares youa talksing likea cata", the dog tried to mew.

"Because I was raised by them", said Frogeyes.

"Thact makes sencesal", half-said the she-dog, "Myga mame's River."

"I'm Frogeyes", he responded.

"Thasa wegerd mame", River's voice wobbled with the struggle to meow, "Youa usated tog liveagis withas thed cates thact liveagis in da forgawest, ragight?"

"Yep."

"Cowal."

"Where do you live?", asked Frogeyes.

"Follago meses", River mewed confidently.

River lead him to a huge twoleg den in the middle of the Twolegplace.

"Duke and his longpaws live here", River mewed, actually doing it right, "He knows more cat-speak than I do and his longpaws welcome in anyone."

…

Duke looked like River and Frogeyes combined. His fur was short and the only difference from River's fur was the brown covering one of his eyes. His face, other then the color, was exactly like Frogeyes from the wrinkled chin, to the immensely thick and long muzzle. Plus the drooping ears.

He could definitely speak cat better than River, counting the fact that he lived with fourteen cats that taught him over the years.

"Why hello", Duke mewed fluently, "I've never met a dog who could speak cat other than me and River."

"Well I was taught by it", Frogeyes responded, "I used to live with the wild cats in the forest until I was banished for something I didn't do."

"That's what River told me."

"Where is she?"

"She went back to her longpaws."

"What is a longpaw?"

"It's what cats call, twolegs. Me and River are Leashed Dogs, that means we live with longpaws. Now follow me to the house", Duke mewed.

He took Frogeyes inside the huge den. There were birds, mice, and cats. It looked as if Duke was the only dog.

"I can speak cat, mouse, bird, and lizard because I live here", Duke said, "The only reason I can speak dog is because of my mother when I was a stray."

"Why didn't you stay stray?", asked Frogeyes.

"Because my longpaws found me and took me home with them", Duke responded, "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

He lead Frogeyes to a soft nest, "Sleep here", Duke said.

Frogeyes curled up on the nest and slowly went to sleep.

He could hear Duke whisper, "Tomorrow is dog-speak lessons."


	8. Allegiances and Question answers

**Hello again! I am taking my time today with Allegiances and review answers.**

 **Tabbystar: I can't reply to your reviews and I'm not allowing OCs. Go to Oh My Cod or TheBiggestMousebrain's stories, they are all submit your OCs.**

 **HHQFandoms: Frogeyes' fictional, you can't hug him. Frogeyes had the same amount of apprenticeship time as any apprentice. It will be good in the end. Mapleleaf tried her hardest while she was alive at the end.**

 **Oh My Cod: Yes, yes they did. Brackenshine is very nice, and dead. The reason no one knew he was a dog at that point was because the warriors really didn't pay any attention to the kits.**

 **StupidSally35: You know Frogeyes isn't dead yet, right?**

 **Appledawn: Thank You! Why are you lost?**

 **Oof: That's Tucker for you. XD**

 **Allegiances**

 _ShadowClan_

Leader-

Heronstar, blue gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy-

Redsplotch, black tom with a ginger flash on his back

Medicine Cat-

Quailsplash, blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors-

Junipernose, brown tom with hazel eyes

(Graypaw)

Appleflower, ginger she-cat with green eyes

(Brownpaw)

Paleface, ginger tabby she-cat with a white face

Olivetail, black tom with green eyes

Mothreed, gray she-cat with amber eyes

Robinclaw, gray tom with ginger underbelly

Yellowstripe, yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

Juncofeather, black tom with white underbelly

(Reedpaw)

Lemonheart, yellow she-cat with a ginger, heart-shaped patch on her chest

Aldersap, dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Birdnose, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Reedpaw, tortoiseshell tabby tom with green eyes

Graypaw, gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Brownpaw, brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens-

Hedgeberry-gray she-cat with dark ginger patches

(Deerkit-orange tabby tom, Talonkit-blue gray tom)

Elders-

Kinkedtail, sleek black tom with yellow eyes

Silentwater, black she-cat with a gray face and ginger underbelly

 _WindClan_

Leader-

Gorsestar, pale gray and yellow tom with amber eyes

Deputy-

Smallfeather, small brown she-cat

Medicine Cat-

Fernclaw, brown she-cat with herb stained claws

Warriors-

Brambletail, gray tom with a spiky furred tail

Heatherpetal, large yellow tom with fern green eyes

Tallberry, ginger tom

Olivefeather, black she-cat with amber eyes

Clawtail, orange tom with a stump for a tail

Furzeface, gray tabby tom

Starryclaw, black she-cat with a star shaped patch on her back

Feathergleam, gray she-cat

Queens-

Larkeye, brown she-cat

(Redkit-gray kit with blue eyes)

Elders-

Lilyshine, ginger she-cat with green eyes

Turtleflower, tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderclaw, long furred gray she-cat with green eyes

 _RiverClan_

Leader-

Fishstar, gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy-

Heronfeather, gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat-

Waterclaw, blue gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors-

Voletail, brown tom with a small tail

 _Other animals/Cats outside the clans_

Frogeyes, yellow Labulldor Retriever with green eyes(former ShadowClan warrior)

River, brown she-Pitbull with hazel eyes and white underbelly

Duke, brown Pit Labulldor with white face except for one eye and both ears, hazel eyes

Joey, small yellow Terrier

Crigger, big Rottweiler

Doger, big yellow Labrador Retriever

Fox, Orange fluffy tom with green eyes

 **I added me and my cousins as WindClan elders, even though I'm not that old, I'm a teen. XD**

 **I only did the cats that eventually show up in the story and ThunderClan is not important.**

 **All the dogs are based off of dogs my family owns. I left their names the same except for Tucker's(Frogeyes) .**


	9. Learning to speak turns crazy

**Today is talking lessons!**

Frogeyes woke up and stretched in the morning sunlight. He walked over to where he saw Duke snoring on a bigger round fluffy nest.

He prodded Duke's side and mewed, "Time for lessons."

Duke half-mewed, half-snored, "Go sleep on a cactus."

Frogeyes prodded him again, "Wake up."

Duke jumped up, saying, "I had a dream where you were a fuzzy cactus owl thing trying to take my sleeping spot!"

"It's time for dog-speak lessons", he responded.

Duke nodded and took Frogeyes through a small metal flap to the outside world.

"Now this is how you greet other dogs", Duke said, "RawRarf", he barked, "Now you try."

"RawgaRarfla", Frogeyes barked.

"You just said Hi Heronstar", Duke laughed.

"That was my leader's name."

"That's funny. This is how you say, My name is Frogeyes. Rawrarf rawrf rawf arar."

"Rawrarf rawrf rawf arar", Frogeyes copied.

"Last one until I send you to River is, Rawrga rawfa rawrl bargar rawr rawrga rawrf arararf arf arfa, rawf rawra arawral rawrf rawlarf arararf", Duke barked

"Rawrga rawfa rawrl bargar rawr rawrga rawrf arararf arf arfa, rawf rawra arawral rawrf rawlarf arlarf", Frogeyes barked, "What did I say?"

"You said, I am from the cat clans in the forest, so I don't speak dog well", Duke responded, Let's head to River's house."

He took Frogeyes to the place where he had met the feisty she-dog. River was waiting at the sharp edges that lead to the twoleg nest.

"Hi Frogeyes", mewed River, "Ready for another lesson on dog speak?"

"Yes I am", he responded.

"Okay then", mewed Duke, "I'm gonna go now."

"Bye Duke", Frogeyes said.

The other dog padded away to his nest, Frogeyes watched until he was out of sight.

He turned to River, "What's first", he said eagerly.

"How to ask questions", she mewed, "How is Rawl, Why is Rawr, What is Ararf, Who is Argaarf, When is Rawlar, Where is Arfar, and Which is Rawrnar."

"Rawl, Rawr, Ararf, Argaarf, Rawlar, Arfar, Rawrnar", Frogeyes barked.

"Those are all the basic dog barking language", River mewed, "Tomorrow will be dog walking and hunting movements. Go back to Duke's and he'll show you the food."

…

Redsplotch laid in his nest, thinking about Gorsestar. He had done his part in Redsplotch's plan quite well. Getting rid of the dog opened new possibilities for his dream to be leader of what he called the tribe. All he needed from Gorsestar now was for him to destroy the clans with the other creatures. _All of my plans are going well. Evil rises up on the good and crushes the clans._

Redsplotch went to sleep, laughing in his head as he pictured Heronstar dying in his grasp.

… _Up in StarClan_

"This needs to stop", mewed Mapleleaf to Brackenshine.

"I agree", he responded, "Redsplotch will destroy the clans with the power he holds in his claws."

"Yes", mewed Redheart, "My brother needs to stop this madness. The clans are in trouble. The dog is the only one who can stop it."

"But how?", retorted Tawnyclaw, "It's your prophecy, you should know how it's supposed to happen."

"All I know is until the dog is back", Redheart mewed, "The clans will suffer under his wrath."

 **How was that chapter? Please try to guess on reviews what to animals the 'Other creatures' are.**


	10. Crouching and leader killing

Frogeyes stumbled out of the den with Duke. Last night had been rough. Duke's twolegs had left in a giant monster. He said it was called a "vacation". They had brought two birds, five cats, and a lizard without even acknowledging the two dogs and jumped in the monsters mouth and ran along the Thunderpath. Duke didn't seem to mind like it was normal for them to ignore him like that. Frogeyes didn't think that was true after he saw the longing look Duke gave the monster as it ran away.

Now it was time for his "normal dog acting" lessons.

Duke started strutting around panting, "This is how we run", he said, "We can get other dog's attention this way, or we can just play with our longpaws."

Frogeyes joined him, it was actually kind of fun. The wind tasted so good on his tongue and felt amazing in his fur. He stopped long before Duke did.

"That was incredible", Frogeyes murmured.

"Yep", mewed Duke, "This is how to tell a dog you want to play", he did a movement that looked similar to the hunter's crouch, except his tail was up and wagging and he was making a lot of noise.

Frogeyes crouched and wagged his whole lower body while panting and drooling.

All of a sudden, Duke collapsed. Frogeyes ran to him and a brindle flash knocked him over. Duke had tricked Frogeyes and jumped on him. They wrestled until a looming shadow hovered over them.

"This doesn't look like dog training", River inquired.

"We were until Duke did this", Frogeyes retorted.

"Wow Duke, very serious training your giving him."

"We were doing the play crouch", Duke retorted.

"The play crouch doesn't require dog piles that I'm not in", River mewed and flopped on top of them.

"Ow", whined Frogeyes, "I'm only fifteen moons old. I can't lift your plumpness."

They kept arguing and flopping like that till moonrise, when they all went to their nests to have a long night's sleep.

… _WindClan_

Gorsestar sat in the Medicine Den, brooding. Redsplotch must just be using him to conduct his own evil plans. Gorsestar needed to stop him so he didn't kill him. He already lost his eyesight, he didn't need to die That's when he got an idea.

… _The end of the Gathering_

"The Gathering is now over", mewed Fishstar.

As the cats started to depart, Gorsestar sniffed the air and moved to where he smelled the ShadowClan deputy was waiting for him, pushing past his own who was named Smallfeather for her small size and light weight.

"Are you going to sit there all night or will we talk?", Redsplotch asked boredly.

"Follow me", Gorsestar mewed. He followed his nose to where he had found the fox trap.

When they got there, Redsplotch found it out immediately and, knowing it was his last life, pushed Gorsestar into the trap. _I guess I have to bring the other creatures myself._

 **Yeah, Gorsestar is dead so now it will be Smallstar and Redsplotch is horrible.**


	11. Plotting, Prophecy solving, and Cranes

**Thanks to WyldClaw for reviewing my story and OMSC, you put it on a COMMUNITY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you and my other fans love this chapter.**

Frogeyes woke with a jolt by Duke pushing him up.

"Go! Go!", he was shouting.

Frogeyes heard a loud crash and a giant rock on a bunch of rocks with holes in them broke through the twoleg nest and back out through the other wall.

"The longpaws got rid of the house", Duke yelped, "Now the crane will destroy the house and us with it if you don't move."

The 'crane' smashed another hole in the nest, almost crushing the two dogs. Frogeyes bolted out of the house with Duke sprinting behind him. The giant rock was chasing them now, getting closer and closer with every swing. Frogeyes saw the the rocks with holes in the middle attached to a tall monster with a fat twoleg in it.

"Ahhh!", Duke screeched.

The 'crane' had knocked him over, back into the nest that it was destroying.

"I'm coming Duke", yelled Frogeyes.

He ran to where the dog was laying limp, the nest where Frogeyes had woken up in, and shoved Duke to his feet.

"RUNN!", screamed Frogeyes.

They bolted from the 'house' to River's nest. She was looking at them with a surprised look.

"I didn't expect you 'till tomorrow", she mewed.

"Crane… destroy… Duke… home…", Frogeyes panted, shaking in fear.

"Oh no", mewed River, "Oh Spirit Dogs no!"

"What?", asked Frogeyes.

"My dream about a half-moon ago", River answered, "I dreamed that a crane destroyed Duke's home. I thought it was a normal nightmare. I'm sorry Duke."

"It's okay", Duke reassured her, "You didn't know."

Frogeyes' eyes went wide, wider than his normal frog-like widness, "River, you can speak with StarClan! It was half-moon then."

She shook her head, "I speak with Forest Dog and the Wind Dogs only. Not cat ancestors, but close. Come into my home", she walked up the 'stairs', "My longpaws will welcome you."

… _The moonstone a half-moon ago_

Quailsplash sunk into her dream, once again seeing Redheart and Tawnyclaw, but this time she saw Mapleleaf.

"Mapleleaf!", Quailsplash mewed.

"Hello", she responded.

Redheart suddenly stepped forward, " _You have made a grave mistake. Getting rid of the one who will save the clans. You will die. ShadowClan will die. Everything will die if you don't bring it back._ "

"What do I bring back?", Quailsplash asked.

The dream faded before her, and all she could hear was _Bring it back. Bring it back._ Over and over again.

… _ShadowClan leader's den a half-moon ago_

Heronstar frowned at his Medicine Cat, when she was done sharing her vision, he asked, "What do we need to bring back?"

"I'm not sure", mewed Quailsplash.

"I will think about this", Heronstar responded, "You may go."

As she left, Heronstar thought about things he had gotten rid of, that maggoty robin, those stupid kittypets, he finally settled on one thing that matched the prophecy, Frogeyes.

… _ShadowClan Medicine Den in the present_

Redsplotch winced as Quailsplash put poultice on his wounds from Gorsestar's feeble attempt to kill him. The first cat he would kill was the medicine cat for making him do this when he should be gathering the other creatures. Her prophecy said that the dog would 'break the tide of red and white'. He knew that it meant him and the other creatures. _Well, if the dog comes back, I will just kill him_ , Redsplotch mused.


	12. Evil creatures and home destruction

**The twolegplace is doing the opposite as the real books, it's growing smaller for the forest to grow instead of the other way around.**

 **Foxes and badgers are the other creatures, good job HHQFandoms for guessing right.**

 **New cover art is by me!**

River's twolegs did not welcome them. They took strange fuzzy sticks called brooms and started whacking the dogs, even River. They jumped inside a monster and sped off, a big orange monster that said UPS on it followed them.

"THE CRANE IS BACK!", screamed Frogeyes.

He stared at the yellow monster as it advanced with its giant ball swinging at them. It went past the dogs and towards the nest. Flinging the hole rock ball thing, it tore a big hole in River's home and flung back toward the dogs.

They ran all except for River who was staring at the Thunderpath, and back at her home. Frogeyes ran back to where she was gawking and pushed her until she was sprinting along with them.

"Why is the twolegplace being chopped down?", asked Frogeyes.

"To make more land for the forest to grow", answered River.

… _Just outside the Twolegplace_

Redsplotch watched from a distance at the twolegplace. A giant yellow monster with a rock attached to it knocked over the nests, letting the forest grow bigger. _It's time for me to bring the other creatures. Before the clans notice this._

He stalked toward the hole where one of the creatures lived, "Thorns", he mewed, "Come on out."

A fox crawled out of the hole, he was a dark ginger color with a white belly. His tail was bushy and full of thorns.

"Is it time?", the creature asked.

"Yes", snarled Redsplotch, "Gather the other foxes, I'll get Fang and the badgers."

The fox and cat started off on their missions.

… _The badger den_

Redsplotch crawled inside the hole where he heard snoring and yelled, "Fang!"

The giant badger climbed up and faced the cat, "Time?", she asked.

"Yes, Gather the badgers and meet us at twolegplace", Redsplotch answered.

 **My dad is Thorns and my Aunt is Fang.**


	13. We must fight

_Frogeyes walked through the shady cave. There were enormous splashes of color on the walls. Some of them looked like cats and dogs with ears up chasing each other with twolegs running behind. Some others seemed to move like a herd of sheep that were tramping along, grazing at the waving grass underfoot._ Why are there strange imprints on the walls? _He asked himself as he padded along._

 _He stopped as he saw something familiar. He and Redsplotch were on the wall. Redsplotch waving his paw at Frogeyes to go lead a patrol. As the smaller version of him padded towards the other cats of that patrol, Redsplotch snuck out the dirtplace tunnel to a place at the WindClan border. He slunk into a cave where the WindClan leader was waiting, then he gave him a piece of dung and they seemed to talk smoothly. Redsplotch left the wall. Gorsestar slunk to where some trees met another crevasse and found Mapleleaf. Frogeyes saw in the distance his patrol as he slunk in some bushes to hunt away from his patrol's hateful gaze. At the same moment, Gorsesar lashed at Mapleleaf and killed her, and to Frogeyes' shock, rubbed the dung on the inside of her forearm. Wait, that was his dung._ That's why they thought I killed her _, he realized,_ He put my stink on her and my clan thought it was me when they found her body. _Then he saw Gorsestar kill Brackenshine, the WindClan warrior._

 _Suddenly, the wall seemed to flicker and a new picture came forth. Redsplotch was leading giant badgers and cunning foxes to the ShadowClan camp. All he saw after was blood, cat fur, and all the clan's camps in ruins._

…

Frogeyes jolted awake and took a moment to calm down and think. Redsplotch, the ShadowClan deputy, was taking foxes and badgers to destroy the clans. He had framed Frogeyes for something his pawn, Gorestar did. Frogeyes looked up, tomorrow was full-moon, the gathering. He and his new friends needed to leave the ever-shortening twolegplace and try to warn the clans. _But why will they listen to a dog?_ He asked himself, _Because they won't listen to anything else._ He realized, _It's time to embrace my true nature as a dog, and be loyal to my clan._

…

Frogeyes, River, and Duke had spread the word about the clans to the other dogs without homes. Three had decided to come, Crigger, a big black and brown 'rottweiler', Joey, a small yellow 'terrier', and Dodger, who looked remarkably like Frogeyes. They said he and Dodger were 'Yellow Labrador Retrievers'.

They padded along the forest, they were on the edge of ThunderClan territory now, they had to keep going straight to get to fourtrees.

"So, what are we doing when we get there", barked Joey in a scruffy voice.

"We will try convince the clans to join together and fight Redsplotch.", Frogeyes responded, he had learned to speak dog more fluently while spending time with his dog friends, "I'm hoping that they listen and don't drive us out."

Joey nodded gruffly and stayed quiet. As they walked onward, more conversations like that came and went until they reached fourtrees.

"We are here", barked Frogeyes grimly, "River, Duke, and I will speak while you three just wait for commands or we mention you", he nodded to Crigger, Joey, and Dodger.

The dogs agreed and walked into the grove of trees. The sky was still light blue, not the purple of gatherings yet.

"We will wait till the clans get here to come out in the open", Frogeyes barked commandingly, "We will wait in these bushes for them", he gestured at some dense shrubbery with red berries.

No one argued with his decision and got comfortable in the bushes.

… _Two hours later(In human standards)_

The clans had started to gather around the big rock in the middle of the four great oaks.

Frogeyes pushed his fellow dogs awake, "Its time", he whispered. The dogs clambered out of the dense bracken-like bushes and into the crowd.

The cats gasped at the sight of so many dogs. A few tried to fight but Crigger glared at them and they backed off still hissing. Some ShadowClan cats seemed to recognize Frogeyes, some looked happy to see him alive, the others looked bloodthirsty.

"Cats of the Clans", he mewed loudly, "Some of you recognize me and some don't. If not, I am Frogeyes, the former warrior of ShadowClan", the cats of other clans gasped and glared at the ShadowClan cats, "I am here to tell you the truth.", he explained Redsplotch's betrayal, Frogeyes' framing, and his dream from StarClan.

The whole time the clan cats listened intently to every single detail.

"Now we must join together", Frogeyes finished, "And face this new evil in the clans. We must fight."

He heard River, Duke, and the other former Leashed-Dogs all chanted, "We must fight", over and over until slowly, one by one the clan cats chanted along. _Now we have an army Redsplotch. Bring on your tide of Red and White, we are coming._

 **Second to epilogue chapter! We are almost done!**


	14. The Battle

**Well, this is it. The battle. A Dog in the Clans is almost over.**

Frogeyes woke in the bushes near fourtrees. He had done it, the clans would join him to face Redsplotch and his army of foxes, badgers, and followers. Next to him was River, her chest rose and fell as she slept. Duke was in the bush next to theirs with Joey. Crigger and Dodger were on the other side. All the clan cats slept in the bushes near fourtrees, waiting for Frogeyes' word to strike.

Frogeyes jumped on the Great Rock and mewed, "Cats and dogs of the clans!"

All four clans woke one by one and slowly turned their eyes to him.

"It is time to get ready for our great fight", his voice echoed to the edge of the entrance to fourtrees, "Medicine Cats must gather herbs now."

Five cats stood and wandered around the area, collecting leaves and stems.

"Warriors, deputies, and leaders will teach the apprentices and dogs to fight badgers and foxes."

A majority of the cats scattered and took the younger cats and the dogs to some quieter areas to practice.

"Elders, queens, and kits will stay in the bushes and can be backup if we need it except for the kits."

The rest of the cats departed into the thickest bushes while the kits whined about not being backup.

Frogeyes jumped down from the Great Rock and walked toward Heronstar, who was teaching an apprentice named Talonpaw to jump on a badger's back and claw at its eyes.

"Hello Heronstar", Frogeyes mewed solemnly.

"Frogeyes", Heronstar mewed, "I should have known not to send you away. I'm sorry."

"It's okay", Frogeyes responded, "Redsplotch tricked you. It's not your fault."

"Well", the blue-gray cat said, "You are also part of a prophecy."

"A what?"

"Quailsplash's last prophecy said _The Frog will be the Stone that breaks the Tide of Red and White_ ", Heronstar said.

"Well", Frogeyes said calmly, "I am the stone that will break Redsplotch."

Frogeyes walked away towards his foster-littermates, now Graytail and Browncloud.

"Get away from us", Browncloud hissed.

"We don't trust you", Graytail sneered.

"If you join Redsplotch that will get you killed", Frogeyes said.

"We are anyway", Browncloud mewed.

His foster-siblings left fourtrees and towards Redsplotch's horrible forces.

Frogeyes jumped back on the Great Rock, "Cats of the clans", he yelled, "Are you ready to fight?"

"Before we do", said Heronstar, jumping up next to him, "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Frogeyes."

"Deputy?", Frogeyes asked, shocked.

"I could think of no better creature to lead my clan when I'm gone", Heronstar responded, "One more thing. Crigger, step forward. I, Heronstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this dog. He has worked hard to save this clan, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Crigger, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do.", Crigger mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Crigger, from this moment on you will be known as Criggerpelt. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

He did the same thing to River, Duke, Dodger, and Joey. Giving them the names: Rivershine, Dukeheart, Dodgerstream, and Joeytail.

Heronstar jumped down from the Great Rock to let Frogeyes speak.

"It is time to fight" Frogeyes mewed, "We will go to ShadowClan camp, where the flea-bags are and attack. Rivershine and I will lead ShadowClan through the dirtplace tunnel to surprise them. Criggerpelt and Dodgerstream will take WindClan and ThunderClan for a full on brawl at the camp entrance. Joeytail and Dukeheart will lead RiverClan through the back opening for another surprise attempt. Any questions?"

Fishstar rose, "Why can't the clan leaders lead their own clans."

Voletail, Heronfeather, and Waterclaw nodded agreeably.

"Because dogs are stronger and more loyal than cats", Frogeyes responded.

… _Near the ShadowClan camp_

"Okay clans", Frogeyes mewed, "Go!"

Frogeyes and Rivershine slunk around to the dirtplace tunnel with ShadowClan trailing along behind. He already heard the snarling of cats and badgers and smelt blood.

As they entered the camp, Frogeyes saw foxes and badgers already fighting WindClan and ThunderClan. RiverClan was attacking a smaller group.

"ShadowClan", Frogeyes yowled, "Attack!"

The ShadowClan cats scattered, some went to the nursery where foxes had made nests and the others went to the apprentices den. Frogeyes shifted his gaze to the leader's den. Heronstar was climbing the rocks to where Redsplotch was standing with hateful eyes. As Heronstar got up behind Redsplotch, Redsplotch turned around and ripped out Heronstar's throat. The ShadowClan leader fell. Frogeyes expected him to get up with one of his lives gone but as the minutes passed, he didn't rise.

"No!", yelled Frogeyes.

He ran to where Redsplotch was standing with a look of triumph on his face.

Redsplotch turned around, "Your next dog. If you come closer, I'll kill you like I did your leader."

Frogeyes almost stepped back but stopped himself as he advanced toward the former deputy.

"I am Frogeyes", Frogeyes snarled, "Now leader of ShadowClan. If you don't take your forces out of clan territory, I will kill you and them with a flick of my tail."

Redsplotch laughed, "How will you do that? Your army of cats and dogs? They are dying as my army multiplies by the second with your cats giving up and joining me."

The two animals circled each other, only lashing out if the other looks away. Frogeyes grappled Redsplotch to the ground. Redsplotch flipped him over so Frogeyes was on his back. Frogeyes lashed his claws at Redsplotch's belly and the black cat yowled in pain. Frogeyes slashed Redsplotch's throat and the cat fell over, writhing in agony. The yellow dog put his paw on the cat's throat, and clawed it again. The tom went limp.

As Frogeyes turned around, he saw that the cats had driven out all the badgers and most of the foxes. The remaining enemies were badly injured, and fell dead just moments later.

The clans stared at Frogeyes and Redsplotch's dead form, and cheered. But when they saw the dead ShadowClan leader, the happy looks faded.

They looked at Frogeyes once more and yelled, "Frogstar, Frogstar", over and over.

 _The threat is gone_ , Frogeyes thought happily, _We are saved._

 **And that was the last chapter until the Epilogue.**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _12 moons later_

Frogstar stumbled out of his den. His mate Rivershine padded behind him. As he climbed down the rocks, he was greeted by his pups, Applepup, Pikepup, and Fernpup. They climbed over him and Rivershine squealing about how much they wanted to play.

"Now now pups", Frogstar laughed, "Get off of your mother and I or I'll push back your apprenticeship."

"No! No!", Applepup whined, "Don't do that."

The pups clambered off and sat in a row.

"I didn't say you couldn't climb on Dukeheart, Joeytail, Dodgerstream, and Criggerpelt."

The other dogs glared at Frogstar as the pups climbed on them.

 _Redsplotch is gone and the clans are now at peace_ , Frogstar thought _, Nothing bad will happen anymore._


	16. I am rewriting

So... yeah. I am going to rewrite _A Dog in the_ Clans. It will include more chapters, more detail, more... everything. It's been a year and 1/2 since I joined and ADITC was the first serious fanfic I made, but I realize that it was a bit... childish? Not descriptive? I also realize Frogstar did not have much apprenticeship. So this will be more... super edition than normal book. Like... Tallstar's Revenge. Yes. Keep a look out for the first chapter.

Oh, and they will be more spaced out between chapters.


End file.
